


Moving in(to your heart)

by combatbootninja



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hello yes I suck at summaries, M/M, Post-Canon, for Noizweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbootninja/pseuds/combatbootninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of weeks of living in Germany with Noiz, Aoba decides to finally take another step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in(to your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Noizweek on tumblr on the prompt "New Beginnings"  
> I haven't actually finished anything in ages but I hope this'll do.

So many things had happened within the past few months that Noiz had never expected. He'd never thought he'd be given the chance to feel so many things, good and bad, all at the same time. And most of all, he still had trouble believing Aoba had actually agreed to fly to Germany with him. 

He couldn't quite place the feeling, couldn't even tell properly if it was good or bad. It was like freefall, the feeling of something weird in your gut that gets stronger and stronger and suddenly turns into a pleasant little buzz once your feet reach the ground. That's how Noiz felt every time he looked at Aoba for too long or too intensely, often letting out a small, amazed sigh even without noticing it. The action would earn him a blush from Aoba, followed by a command to stop staring at the older man. Noiz would shake his head a little but comply, listening to Aoba babble on about his day or whatever was going through the man's mind at that moment. It was often cut off by another thought entering his head, his mind flying all over the place. 

And he certainly hadn't expected all the warmth Aoba was willing to give him, both physically and mentally. To have someone who was ready to give so much of himself to someone else, just as much as Noiz was willing to give to Aoba, was indescribable to the teenager.  
So when Noiz was about to leave for work one morning only to be stopped by Aoba grabbing a hold of his hand, he knew something important was coming.  
They'd been living together for a few weeks, enough to get used to each other's presence but not long enough to get numbed by it. Noiz didn't think he'd ever get enough of the comfortable silences and the overall mood inside the large (a little too large for two, as Aoba kept saying) apartment they shared. 

Aoba was looking down at the floor, hand still gripping the younger man's wrist loosely. His eyebrows were scrunched up ever so slightly and a faint blush tinted his cheeks red. Noiz knew he was thinking hard, almost as if what he wanted to say was too hard to get out. Slowly, Noiz turned fully around to properly look at Aoba and raised his free hand to caress Aoba's cheek, effectively making him look up at his boyfriend.  
“What is it?” Noiz asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. He knew he was going to be late but he didn't care, not really. Aoba had something to say right now and he would act like he had all the time in the world if it meant he got to hear the other man's honest thoughts. Aoba shifted his eyes back to the floor before he spoke. 

“I was just- I-” He stumbled on his words. Noiz moved his hand to his slender neck, thumb gently rubbing against Aoba's jaw.  
“You just..?” Noiz couldn't help but ask, incredibly curious of what was about to come out of the other man's mouth. That was another thing he hadn't experienced in years. Aoba made him curious, gave him a need to understand more of the world just so he could know the older man better. Aoba's face grew slightly redder as he took a deep breath.

“Just... I think I want to move in with you- I mean, if it's okay with you, that is,” Aoba finally blurted out, his voice so quiet Noiz nearly had to strain himself to hear it. He raised his eyebrows slightly, confused by the words.  
“Is there something I'm missing here? Did you suddenly decide to move out and then back in again?” He asked. Aoba finally looked up at that. Noiz thought he looked cute, all wide eyes and flushed face, as Aoba stared at him for a moment.  
“No, I mean- Like, move into your room,” he mumbled, looking at the wall right next to Noiz's head. The younger man let out a small breath at the words before leaning down, his lips stopping right next to Aoba's ear. 

“You don't really need to ask. Besides, you already sleep there more than in your own bed, right?” He whispered, a smirk making it's way to his face. He could feel the heat radiating from Aoba's ear as the older man let out a huff.  
“Whatever. You should probably go to work.” And that was the last thing he heard before he was pushed out of the open door and into the hallway, the door immediately closing behind him. 

For a moment he just stood there and had anyone seen him, they could have told he was wearing a look definitely not typical for him. A small, dazed smile creeped onto his face for a few seconds, only to be brushed away by a small laugh and a shake of his head.  
What he had said was true, anyways. Most of their nights were spent together on his large bed, sleeping or cuddling after a long, exhausting day of work. Noiz couldn't even remember the last time Aoba had slept in his own room, now only seeming to function as a place for all his stuff. Even when he was working late, only coming home in the small hours of the night, he would usually find Aoba asleep on his bed, hugging Noiz's pillow close to his chest, sometimes even wearing one of his older shirts. 

So really, there was nothing too drastic about the new change, except for the fact that it seemed to mean a lot to Aoba. Which meant it would mean a lot for Noiz as well, as the teenager would do anything for the older man to feel comfortable in his- their home. He almost didn't hear the door open behind him before a hand was placed on his shoulder, Aoba's face appearing in front of him. He leaned up to give a small peck on Noiz's lips, the touch gone before he even had the sense to respond. 

“I forgot to tell you... Have a good day at work,” Aoba said softly, this time not taking his eyes off of Noiz's. The younger man wrapped his arms around Aoba's waist just for a moment, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against his cheek.  
“Mm, thanks. Love you,” he could hear the blue-haired man's breath hitch just the tiniest bit at the words. It was still something new for the both of them, the words and the meaning behind them, but maybe, just maybe-  
“Love you too, now go before you'll actually be late,” there was a small hint of laughter in Aoba's voice as he gave his boyfriend another quick kiss before detaching him, walking back into their apartment after giving Noiz a nudge on the shoulder. 

And that day Noiz went to work as usual, behaved as usual, but there was a fuzzy feeling inside his head. Maybe, he thought, they could both have what they wanted and deserved, and maybe the next day would bring them something new, something they would remember years from now. Because it would be the day Aoba would make his final move into what would officially be their room and into Noiz's heart.


End file.
